The Warmth of Love
by Crimsonlink310
Summary: Falling in love is like fire. It starts off small and slowly gains the desire to grow. Swallowing everything it can to grow, as long you feed it, it shall never fade away. For Lucy and Natsu, this is their time to find love. Fluffy drabble and first fanfic for Fairy Tail. NaLu


**Well its about time I drop my own fanfic for the Fairy Tail community after reviewing for so long. Please enjoy this NaLu drabble and keep an eye out for more fics from me in the near future. Going to work my up from drabbles to oneshots to multi chapter fics. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and if you did not like it then please feel free to voice your thoughts in a review. I can only improve from starting at zero like everyone.**

 **Setting: FT Universe after the GMGs and before Tartorus**

 **Lets get this show on the road after an important message!**

 **Disclaimer: This author does not own any characters or objects from the Fairy Tail Universe in this work so all the rights are with Hiro Mashima!**

 _A flame starts as a small flicker of light that steadily grows and grows, consuming everything it can swallow to reach greater heights and burn hotter than before._

For Lucy Heartfilia, the same sensation of a flaming growth was occurring in her heart, looking at Natsu Dragneel's warm onyx colored eyes. "What are you looking at Weirdo?" said Natsu noticing Lucy's soulful look into his eyes. "It-its nothing!" stuttered out a highly embarrassed Lucy. Strong arms reached up and grabbed the delicate chin attached to the reddening face of Lucy. "That look certainly wasn't "Nothing" Lucy." claimed Natsu peering deeply into her own honey brown eyes. "Hey lovebirds go get a room!" jeered Gray from across the guild hall where Fairy Tail was hosting their celebration party in winning the Grand Magic Games. "Why don't you get some clothes first you stripper!" fired back Natsu who noticed the missing shirt and pants as usual on his rival's body. Turning back to Lucy, he smirked and asked again "What was so interesting about my eyes Lucy?". Wrenching herself away from Natsu's grip, Lucy beat a hasty retreat away from their table to the guild exit and refused to answer Natsu's calls of protest at her sudden departure.

The warm feeling inside her chest mixed in with the embarrassment of getting caught flew through her mind to the point where Lucy finally realized she was back at her apartment and already turning the knob to enter her home. Sighing out in relief, Lucy put away her belongings and crashed into her comfy bed. "How could I just start daydreaming about Natsu out of the blue like that?" cried out Lucy. Grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest she pondered how she got to this point. "I'm really falling in love with him" Lucy thought out loud, her eyes shining in their warmth as memories flashed through her mind.

"He already had my trust when he saved me from that despicable Bora and took my hand to drag me to Fairy Tail" mused Lucy. More thoughts came unbidden into her mind, from the first rescue of Macao, to their first mission together with Everlue, the Galuna Island incident and then the time where Phantom attacked. "Every time he has always been there to help me or encourage me even if he annoyed me in the process" Lucy recalled with fondness. All their past battles and moments together went through her mind and Lucy smiled widely at the very last thought that passed her, hugging her Natsu closely after he brought down the Eclipse gate and saved Fiore's future. The feelings of the Future Lucy reached her heart and tears came to her face. "Ehh why am I crying over a happy memory?" choked out Lucy, wiping away the tears gathering on her cheeks.

A hand came to wipe the rest away and Lucy looked up, startled at the turn of events. Natsu's gaze was somber and full of grief, he pulled her close on the bed and hugged her to his chest. "You are crying because it was a moment of triumph for your future self but its just too sad what happened in the future to be like that for all of us." said Natsu. "When did you get here Natsu?" murmured out Lucy, still hugging him close. "Ran after you when you left without answering me." replied Natsu stroking Lucy's long blond locks of hair to comfort her. "Sorry." said Lucy bowing her head. Tilting her head up to meet his eyes, Natsu showed her his blazing eyes full of emotion and said "Don't ever apologize for that, especially when you said that you are falling in love with me." "Wha-what!" squeaked out Lucy turning an impressive shade of red. "I was in your bedroom before you even got in through your door Lucy." drawled Natsu in amusement. Puffing her cheeks and turning away from the hug, Lucy hugged herself, stewing and pouting away at this situation she finds herself in with Natsu.

"Hey Weirdo don't turn away before I can confess my feelings for you" exclaimed Natsu. Gently grabbing her shoulder, Natsu turned Lucy towards him and smiled. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia and I'm glad I could finally say it to you." proclaimed Natsu with a huge smile. "I love you" "I love you" I love you", the phrase echoing in her brain and heart, a total mental shutdown occurred and rebooting looked like it would take forever. "Y-you love me." stuttered out Lucy in shock after what felt like an eternity. "I love you Lucy, how many times do you want me to repeat it you Weirdo?" said Natsu with full confidence. "H-how and when and why?" exclaimed Lucy, confused and elated at this confession. "Man you really should be a reporter with all these questions" grumbled Natsu.

Tilting her head up by her chin once more, Natsu reached down and leaned his lips over Lucy's smaller ones as close as possible without touching. Eyes widening in surprise, Lucy leaned in and closed the distance, her soft lips meeting his larger ones in a kiss, eyes closed in happiness. It was chaste and short but pulling back felt like the most difficult move in the world. Grinning, Natsu hugged Lucy back into his body. "You already know how and why, as for when, I think its roughly been since I met you though its not till fighting Kain with you that I realized how much I loved you much more than a friend." whispered Natsu into her ear. "Why did you wait so long?" asked Lucy now that she pushed herself back but still straddling Natsu's lap. Playing with her hair, Natsu took his time answering her. "I wasn't sure if you could ever see me that way since you like those bookish guys and I'm more of a physical guy. But having you confess out loud really made it easy." said Natsu with a smile. "So I guess I got lucky for breaking in to your apartment for once" laughed Natsu. Lucy smacked him on the chest and exclaimed "Don't just barge in when you feel like it even if you are my boyfriend now!" "Boyfriend am I?" questioned Natsu with a devious smile. Honey brown eyes widened in surprise and Lucy tried to pull back.

It was in vain with Natsu tugging her down and his lips once again scorching her mind and soul with a kiss that curled her toes. Unlike the chaste kiss, this one was pure hunger and desire. A flame that was slowly building erupted into a flare inside Lucy's body. Consuming her entirely, Lucy could only move her own lips in rhythm with Natsu's, small gasps and whines leaving her throat. Stroking his hair and groping his bicep, Lucy gave herself away to the kiss and Natsu was not holding back either, running his own hands through her hair and tracing his hands on her stomach and hips. Just when she thought she would run out of breathe, Natsu pulled back, a thin streak of saliva connecting their lips together. Kind onyx eyes were darker than ever before and her breathe hitched when Natsu licked his lips. "We should stop here and talk about boundaries before I end up doing something stupid." said Natsu, his breathing coming in deep swallows of air. Lucy was hardly any better with her swollen lips and small gasps of air. "Yeah, I think we can agree on that." said Lucy with a smile. Hugging her close to his chest once again, Natsu Dragneel smiled, he finally got the girl from the stars to fall in love with him and had her in his arms. Leaning into his embrace, Lucy smiled and thought the warmth of being in love is the greatest feeling of them all.

 _The star was in the dragon's grasp and she will forever burn bright among the cosmos, the fire of the dragon's love heating, protecting and nurturing her for eternity._

 **A bit longer than I wanted for my first 1000 words drabble but its a start. Please note any punctuation errors or sentence errors. : ; "" . , all give me trouble since my writing skills have not gotten much of a chance to work out in writing fanfics. All in all I'm just terrible with punctuation and even having the punctuation guide open doesn't help me much I feel. Always looking to improve so advice is helpful. I'll be working on a 5000 word one-shot as my next goal. Just take this one and just make it 5 times longer right? LOL You all have a wonderful day/night and I hope to catch you guys in the next work.**

 **Oh and shameless pandering but a group of us have a forum running on Fanfiction. Yes Fanfiction has a forum section that almost no one uses lol. When I say group I mean like 4 people so I'm hopeful some of you will end up showing your faces there. But anyways its a place to talk and discuss fanfics and the latest Fairy Tail chapter and of course pairings. Right now its exclusive to the big 4 pairings but if enough voices tell me, I'll expand to include even crack pairings.**

 **Fanfiction forum / Fairy-Tail- weekly- chapter- and- general- Main- pairings- discussion /201392/**


End file.
